1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to decorative neck wear and specifically to preformed neck wear of the simulated four-in-hand type.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventional four-in-hand fabric neckties have been worn for many decades. A number of U.S. patents show neckties of various shapes and sizes made of fabric. Although many attempts have been made to provide improvements in necktie design, a need continues to exist for a necktie which combines an attractive appearance with increased ease of use. Specifically, a need exists for a preformed necktie of the simulated four-in-hand type which combines ease of use with an attractive appearance.